


Siege Perilous

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Galahad character study for irisbleufic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siege Perilous

They called it the Siege Perilous, and said it would burn up any who sat in it, save for the best knight in the world. The best knight in the world dreams of fire, licking at his feet and singeing his clothing.

  
One hundred and fifty knights ride out, Galahad and Lancelot at the head of the train. Galahad turns, sees the sun gleaming on sword and shield, and thinks he sees flames, running up every standard and burning up every horse.

  
'May I ride with you?' Sir Uwain extends his hand: an offer of fellowship, the companionship of the Round Table. Galahad hoists the Shield Perilous and turns away.


End file.
